nicksuperbrawlgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super hero brawl 4
Super hero brawl 4 Super hero brawl 4 is super brawl 4 but all the characters are super heroes and it is called Super hero brawl 4. This is the first Super Brawl game in html5. Super Brawl 4 is a SpongeBob SquarePants online game. It was released on July 16, 2015. It features many characters from outside the SpongeBob SquarePants series including Pig Goat Banana Cricket, The Legend of Korra, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Henry Danger, Power Rangers Dino Charge, Sanjay & Craig, Harvey Beaks, and Breadwinners. Gameplay The game is played by using the arrow keys to move, and double tapping the forward arrow to dash. The spacebar is used to attack your opponent. when the super bar is full, press Z to activate a special attack to do more damage. Keep attacking your opponent until the health meter reaches zero. At the end of the round, repeatedly press Z to constantly attack your opponent. (This attack has unique ways of being performed so some variations may need the arrow keys) After a short time, your opponent is knocked off the screen and you win. In Story Mode, win two rounds to move on to the next opponent. After beating all the opponents you will have to defeat the final boss, Tiger Claw, to win the game. The game ends immediately if your opponent wins the match. characters Sky Whale SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star Sanjay & Craig Leonardo Michaelangelo Donatello Raphael Red ranger Pink ranger SwaySway & Buhdeuce Harvey Beaks Korra Banana Sheldon Plankton Goat Henry Hart Timmy Turner Arenas Scary brawl In October 2016, Nickelodeon made this game with a Halloween version and called it "Scary Brawl." Unlike Super hero brawl 4, in Scary Brawl you can only do Story Mode. Scary Brawl has a different story than in Super hero brawl 4. In Scary Brawl, you must fight your way up a haunted tower. There are five floors in the tower and you fight an opponent on each floor. The opponents in this version appear as ghosts. Win two rounds to move on to the next opponent and another floor. Beating story mode unlocks the ghost relic for each character you played as. This gives you the option on if you want play as the same character again except in ghost form. Trivia * A demo for this game was available shortly before the full game became released on July 16, 2015. It had only SpongeBob as the playable character(but you can use a code to unlock Patrick) and the only location was the Mermalair. * Banana wasn't revealed until the full game was released for unknown reasons. * Plankton wasn't playable when the game was released. He was made playable later and was the final boss before he became playable, but was replaced by Tiger Claw. * This game has been awarded as "Game of the Year" for 2015 on the Nickelodeon website. * The Halloween version made the player be able to unlock the ghost relic for each character you played as. Category:Games